The Horror!
by TsukikoIchihara
Summary: Kintaro saw blood in the bathroom stalls and the Shitenhouji regulars are going to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

"UWAAAAAAH!-" was the scream that entered the tennis courts in Shitenhouji.

"Oh no… Not again," sighed Shiraishi as the scream continued.

Kenya groaned. "Aww, man! What's Kin-chan shouting about this time?"

"Who knows? Let's just get him to tell us."

Kintaro was still screaming as he ran to the tennis courts. "-AAAAAAAAH-!"

"Kin-chan! What are y-" Shiraishi couldn't finish his question since Kintaro was still screaming.

"-AAAAAAHHHH-!" he continued.

"Kin-chan, I think you should-"

"-AAAAHHHH-!"

"Calm down and tell-"

"-AAAAAAHHH-!"

Shiraishi sighed again. "You leave me no choice, Kin-chan." Shiraishi starts to unwrap the bandage on his arm. "I guess I have to use my "poisonous claws" to get you to stop screaming, if I have to."

Kintaro stopped screaming instantly. "Wait! No! Not that! I'll stop screaming! See!"

"Good." Shiraishi smiled and wraps the bandage back on his arm. "Now tell us what happened. Why are you screaming?"

Kintaro teared up. "THE HORROR!" he shouted.

"What? 'The horror'?" Chitose asked confused.

"YES! THE HORROR!"

"Oi, stop shouting so much and tell us what 'the horror' was." Kenya demanded.

"Th-th-the… b-b-b-bathroom… st-stall… b-bl-blood…" Kintaro stuttered.

"The bathroom stall? Blood?" Shiraishi was starting to get concerned.

"Yeah! When I was going to use the toilet, I saw bl-blood!"

"Oh no! Blood in the bathroom! What if someone has been murdered and died!" said Koharu, as he was getting scared. "Y-Yuu-kun! I'm so scared!" he ran up to Yuuji for a hug.

"Don't worry, Koharu! I'll protect you!" he said as he hugged Koharu back. There were sparkles around them.

"Yuu-kun…"

"Koharu…"

Their faces were getting close to each other.

"Yuu-kun…!"

"Koharu…!"

They were about to meet their destinations! But then Zaizen spoke up.

"Senpai-tachi, please stop that." Zaizen said.

"Someone should do something about those two…" said Gin.

"Anyways, you saw blood in the bathroom stall?" Shiraishi asked with a serious look.

"Y-yeah…" Kintaro cried. "Maybe Koharu was right…"  
he sniffed. "What happened if someone did get murdered…?"

"Then we'll have to get the person that is the murderer, obviously!" Kenya said.

"But that's too dangerous, Kenya!" Shiraishi shouted. "You have to do it at night, where everyone is gone."

"Ooooh."

"You got that, everybody?"

"Hai, buchou!" the regulars shouted in unison.

"Wait, we're going to catch the murderer!" Kintaro shouted in fear.

"Yes. We have to catch him/her if we don't want anymore victims."

"O-okay…"

"But first, we have to get the keys to the school. If they lock it, we can't get in."

"Or, if they lock it while we stay in the school, we can't get out…" Chitose said, which made everyone gulp.

"But where are we going to get the school's key, Shiraishi?" Kenya asked.

"Hmm… the janitor is always the only one in school after everyone leaves to clean up." Shiraishi replied.

"Wait. The janitor?" Chitose realized something.

"What is it Chitose? D-did you just came up with something?" Kintaro asked in fear.

"Yeah. It's the janitor."

"The janitor?" asked Kenya. Then he gasped "Ch-Chitose, d-do you mean that the janitor… he…"

"Yes, Kenya… It's the janitor. He…"

The regulars crowded in, gulping.

"He owes me one dollar an fifty cents for the drink I paid for him!"

Everyone gaped.

"Tch! How could I forget that?" Chitose scolded himself.

"Aww, forget you! Anyways! We need to get the keys from him!" shouted Kenya

"…" Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, we thought that you thought the janitor was- …nevermind then." Shiraishi sighed. Again.

"We need the keys from him, right? Who's gonna get it?" Kintaro was worried.

"Chitose will, Kin-chan." Shiraishi said and patted Chitose's shoulder.

"HUH! Wait, why me!" Chitose complained.

"Because you have the Muga no Kyochi AND you're so cool!" Shiraishi complimented with a smile and with sparkles around him.

"Oh. Then, thank you!" Chitose smiled at the compliment.

"Yup!" then Shiraishi turned away and mumbled. "…But you're not as cool as me though."

"Did you say something, Shiraishi?" Chitose asked.

"Huh? What? No." he denied.

"Ah! There he is!" Kintaro pointed at the janitor nearby.

"Oh! There's our chance! Hurry, Chitose!" Shiraishi ordered.

"Alright." Chitose started to walk up to the janitor and used the Muga no Kyochi and greeted him. "Yo!" he said with a smile.

"Oh. Hello there!" the janitor greeted back smiling too. "Is there anything you need?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering- OH! LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" Chitose pointed to the sky. The janitor looked at the sky behind him. Chitose took this as an advantage and took the keys to the school and ran back to the regulars. "Hey! I got the keys!" he shouted.

"Yes! He got it!" Kintaro cheered.

"Wait, did you get the money back, Chitose?" Shiraishi asked.

"Eh? Ah! Damn it! I forgot!"

"Too bad for you! Anyways, we got the keys!" Kenya said.

"Ah~ Ecstasy~!"

"Now we just have to wait for night time." Zaizen said.

"But we have to wait, 5 hours, 33 minutes, and 12 seconds for night time!" the genius of Shitenhouji, Koharu, said.

Shiraishi was thinking. "That's right. We can't wait that long."

"Don't worry! I got that covered!" Kenya perked up.

"Really?" Shiraishi was doubting.

"Hell yeah I can! Watch." Kenya started running with his extreme speed, which caused the Earth to spin faster and speed up time and turning it into night.

"Woah! How'd you do that, Kenya!" Kintaro asked, with amazement.

"Heh! I bet you thought I looked awesome!"

'Tch, Show off…' Zaizen thought.

"Oooh~! So cool~!" Koharu was hugging Kenya's arm.

"You cheater! I'll kill you!" shouted Yuuji.

"Quiet, guys!" Shiraishi shushed them. "We're going in."

Everyone stared at the school with the wind blowing and the leaves flying around.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I just realized that this story wasn't detailed...

it's all happening too fast... it should've been longer than this... sorry...

but i'll try to do better in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was blowing the leaves around the air in circles and in loops as the Shitenhouji regulars were staring at the building in front of them. They were going to enter the school where the "murderer" would be in. They all were nervous. Well, all of them, except Zaizen. The guy was practically excited! He doesn't do these kinds of things a lot and the best part of it was that he gets to see his senpais and Kintaro get down right scared to the core! So he took out his cell phone and put it on video recording mode. Oh, this would be such a good memory and blackmail.

"W-well, we're g-going in…" Shiraishi was stuttering. "Ch-Chitose, g-give me the keys…"

Chitose hesitantly gave Shiraishi the keys to the school. Even though they had the keys, the school was locked. It all happened after the janitor was distracted by Chitose's "distraction", then he found Chitose gone, nowhere in sight. Then he found it weird when the keys to the school that were just with him just "disappeared". He got scolded by the principal and had to get the spare keys.

"O-okay, H-here I g-go…" Shiraishi's hand, that was holding the key, was shaking. He was about to unlock the school's door, but his hand was still shaking, and shaking, and shaking, and shaking…

-_6 minutes later-_

Shiraishi was STILL shaking. The shaking was irritating Zaizen. A LOT!

"Oh, GOD! Give me the keys, damn it!" Zaizen snatched the keys out of Shiraishi's hand and unlocked the door to the school and opened it.

"Oh! I got it opened, everyone!" Shiraishi said proud of himself. Even though he wasn't the one who unlocked the door.

"Yay! Good job, Shiraishi!" Kintaro, Kenya, Chitose, Yuuji, and Koharu cheered.

Gin sweatdropped and a vein popped up on Zaizen's head. "Oi!"

"We're going in now, Shiraishi?" Kintaro was clutching Shiraishi's shirt from behind, scared.

"Yes. Don't get separated from the group, you hear, everyone?"

"Hai, buchou!"

"Good, now let's go."

The regulars went inside the building. It was dark inside. They could still somewhat see since Chitose was sparkling/lighting the way with his Muga no Kyochi. Then they heard a sound.

_Squeak_

"Wait, Shiraishi! What's that sound? Where is it coming from?" Kintaro was getting frightened. So he started to walk faster.

_Squeak, squeak_

The sound was getting louder. Which made Kintaro more frightened. "Sh-Shiraishi! The squeaking sound! It's getting louder! What's making the sound! Is the 'murderer' close by! What are we going to do! Shiraishi!" Kintaro was now wailing.

"Kin-chan!" Shiraishi shouted.

"What!" Kintaro shouted back.

"The one making the squeaking sound was coming from your shoes! They're probably damp or something!"

"Eh?" Kintaro was now, surprised. "My shoes were the one making the squeaking sounds?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" he then started to rub his shoes on the floor and it made the squeaking noise. "Oh! You're right! It WAS my shoes! Ahaha… sorry 'bout that!"

"You really read WAY too many manga…"

"Can we just go now?" Zaizen and Kenya were getting impatient.

"Oh, yeah, right. Let's keep going." Shiraishi said. "Okay. Kin-chan, which bathroom did you see the blood in?" he asked.

"I-It was on the 2nd floor's." Kintaro replied.

"Okay. Let's go."

The regulars ran to the second floor, along with Kintaro's squeaking shoes annoying them. When they reached the bathroom, they stood in front of it. They were all getting nervous. Except for Zaizen, who was waiting to see if the murderer was behind the bathroom door AND also waiting to see his senpais and Kintaro get so scared that they would probably wet their pants. He will treasure the moment so.

"Wait, what would happen if any of us get in danger?" Koharu spoke up.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, what should we do?" Kenya was getting worried.

"We won't!" Chitose said happily.

"How would you know, Chitose?" Kintaro was getting curious.

"That's because we have Gin with us, DUH!"

"Eh? Gin? Why? What is he going to do?" questioned Kenya.

"'Cuz! He's like, some reincarnated buddah or something, and he will give us protection from any danger!"

"Oh! That makes sooo much sense, Chitose! You're so smart!" praised Kintaro.

"I'm so glad we're all Asian!"

"You got that right, Chitose!" Kenya patted Chitose's shoulder.

Gin and Shiraishi sweatdropped. "Okay…? Anyway, guys, I'm opening the door now." Shiraishi put his hand on the door and was slowly pushing it. Some of them had sweat slide down their faces. But Zaizen was still excited as ever. But there was something that caught on the corner of his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw. "Oh, hell naw…"

The atmosphere was tense. But then Kintaro shouted.

"WAIT! SHIRAISHI!" Kintaro gasped, shouting. His shout made shout made everyone jump.

"Waoh! Dang it, what do you want now, Kin-chan?" Shiraishi's heart almost skipped a beat because of Kintaro.

"Let me get out my tennis raquet first!" he took out his tennis raquet.

"You're tennis raquet? Why?"

"So that when we catch the 'murderer', we can give him/her a hell of an ass whooping! Er… spanking…!"

"Oh, hell yeah! I get first dibs, okay?" Kenya was now excited.

"Sure!"

"Okay! Now just shut up! I'm opening it!" Shiraishi quickly opened the bathroom stall. The restroom was SUPER clean! SPOTLESS! Shiraishi, was now doubting, about the blood in the bathroom since it was so clean. But he remembered that the blood was in one of the _stalls_. They all (except Zaizen) entered the bathroom (well, Gin was dragged into it by Chitose). "Okay, Kin-chan, which one of these stalls has the blood in it?"

Kintaro was now shaking in fear. "I-i-it's… the f-four-fourth stall… Shiraishi…"

Everyone in the restroom froze at the number they heard. The number 'FOUR'! They all remembered about the legend about Hanako. You know, how she haunts the fourth stalls in schools bathroom and such. They all were thinking if the legend was true. Could the ghost, Hanako, be real? Could the ghost be the one that had killed someone? It was getting to them. Boy did Zaizen love the looks on their faces! It was a good thing he tagged along! He was laughing silently.

"Th-the… f-fourth… st-stall, Kin-chan?" it was Shiraishi's turn to shake in fear.

"Y-yup…" was Kintaro's reply.

"Y-you know what, Kin-chan?" Kenya spoke.

"What is it, Kenya?"

"I don't want first dibs on the ass whooping thing anymore…"

"Eh? Really? Okay, if you say so." Kintaro may have read too many mangas, but he doesn't read anything on Japanese legends. Some manga don't tell stories of the legends that much, so it was kind of a good thing that he didn't know about them.

"A-alright, then… I'm o-opening the d-door now…" Shiraishi was getting ready to open the fourth stall's door, Kintaro was getting his tennis raquet ready, Koharu and Yuuji were hugging each other, Chitose was pushing Gin in front of him, Kenya was kind of getting ready to scream like a little sissy girl, and Zaizen was getting ready for the moment of his lifetime.

Shiraishi took a deep breath and quickly opened the door. Everyone gasped. There was nothing. No blood. Just the toilet. This confused everyone, even Kintaro. They all were staring at the toilet. Then Shiraishi broke the silence. "Kin-chan…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Where's the blood…?"

"I don't know…"

There was silence again. And then…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW'!" shouted Kenya.

"I don't know!" Kintaro shouted back at him. And then Zaizen broke out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You okay, Zaizen?" Chitose asked his kohai.

"Yeah! Haha! Oh, WOW!" he continued laughing trying to steady his phone that was still recording.

"What are you laughing about Zaizen?" Shiraishi demanded.

Zaizen tried to steady his laughing. "D-do you… haha… even know where… ahaha… you guys are in…! heheheh…!"

"Yeah, we're in the restroom!" Kintaro answered.

"Yeah, you are. But which restroom, retard?"

"…eh?" was what everyone could say.

"The toilet, blood on it, it's the _GIRLS _bathroom!"

Everyone was stunned. "…the _girl's_ bathroom…?" Kintaro echoed.

"Pfft! No shit!" he bursted out laughing again.

"The girl's bathroom… then earlier, the blood Kintaro saw was…" everybody looked sick and Zaizen was STILL laughing, steadying his phone. Shiraishi paled. "Everyone, get out, get out, get out…" he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. They all got out of the restroom.

"Eh? What happened? Where's the blood? Who's the murderer?" Kintaro didn't know what was happening. But he did know that it was the girl's restroom he was in. His senpais didn't know how to explain these kinds of things to him. Which made things much more complicated. Shiraishi spoke up explaining what had happened.

"…Um… Kin-chan, earlier in the afternoon, you accidently went into the girl's bathroom and not the boy's. The blood was probably cleaned up by the janitor. And, there was no murderer to begin with."

"Really? Then, where did the blood come from?"

Explaining things to a 7th grader like Kintaro about… _stuff_, was hard. Zaizen now was REALLY happy that he came!

"Um, you will probably know in the future, Kin-chan…" was all Shiraishi could say.

"Is that so… Then, okay."

The regulars went outside the building locking it. They all needed to head home. It was a tiring night. Zaizen was going to make sure he will make dozens of copies of what had happened.

Chitose sighed. "Man, I feel pretty bad for the janitor now. He could keep the money he owes me."

"Really? Why?" Kintaro asked.

"W-well, he always cleans up the school. Especially the bathrooms. He had to clean up the _girls_ bathroom for god's sake! He had to clean up the blood…" he shivered.

"I bet _that _was horror for him!" Zaizen said, laughing.

And with that done, everyone went home.

* * *

that's the last chapter.

sorry it should've been somewhat longer...

i did tried my best though!

i'm just a newbie in writing/typing stories.


End file.
